BlueKraid Gets Sent to Movie Database Wikia
User:76.28.75.140: Lets see what's in Fan Fiction Wikia. (User:76.28.75.140 looks Shocked) User:76.28.75.140: Mark my works BlueKraid is the romance thief he made Sisters and Brothers, Like to Have Kids, Boyfriends and Girlfriends needed to have Kids, I'm Going to Call His Parents and for His punishment they will get sent to Movie Database Wikia BlueKraid's Dad: Hello? User:76.28.75.140: Hi this is User:76.28.75.140 look at this your son made Sisters and Brothers Like to Have Kids on Fan Fiction Wikia i'm sick and tired of sisters marrying brothers. BlueKraid's Dad: Did you say My Son made Sisters and Brothers Like to Have Kids?!?! User:76.28.75.140: yep i'm the one following the law, for BlueKraid's Punishment they will get sent to Movie Database Wikia. BlueKraid's Dad: OOOOHHHH!!! HE'S IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!! ,BlueKraid why did you make Sisters and Brothers like to Have Kids? BlueKraid: Because i decided to do that as Davidddizor Does. BlueKraid's Dad: BlueKraid we have visitors. User:76.28.75.140: Hi i'm User:76.28.75.140 if you make more sisters marrying brothers stories you will be Banned by XaveriPanama. 761954: Hi I'm 761954 you herd User:76.28.75.140 and Davidddizor Betrayed me, 76.28.75.140 said it's Called Story Bulling. Bubbles8218: Hi I'm Bubbles8218 i'm a Friend of Daviddizor, Jillian1234 & User:73.38.109.192 you herd him stop that! Daviddizor: Hi I'm Daviddizor i would agree that Sisters Marrying brothers is Against the law. Jillian1234: Hi I'm Jillian1234 i agree with my friends and you will be forced to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 until you promise not to do sisters marrying brothers! Madison Waltson: Hi i'm Madison Waltson you're doing to make my husband cheat on me, Gumball Watterson: Hi i'm Gumball Watterson you know the law no sisters marrying brothers allowed! Fox: Hi I'm Fox from Skunk Fu! Why won't you do what Bubbles8218, Daviddizor & User:76.28.75.140 does Skunk: Hi I'm Skunk from Skunk Fu! What is the matters with you two Chickens!??! Gumball Watterson: Sense you made Sisters and Brothers Like to Have Kids, Skunk and I will put you on a Chicken Suit. BlueKraid: Not the Feathers!, This can't be happing! (Skunk and Gumball put the Chicken suits on BlueKraid) BlueKraid: That Hurts, the Feathers are bothering me. Skunk: I Don't Care, you should though of that you we're suppose to do it. Gumball Watterson: I'm going to put an egg in your chicken suit. (Gumball and Skunk puts eggs on BlueKraid's Chicken suit) BlueKraid: I Don't Want to be a Chicken!!! User:76.28.75.140: for your punishment you two you'll get sent to Movie Database Wikia and you will have plenty of Jobs. BlueKraid: No User:76.28.75.140 you will not send us to Movie database wikia. Bubbles8218: you herd my friend, get out of here! (Daviddizor takes BlueKraid to TV Database wikia) Brian Kurtz: Welcome to Movie Database Wikia, i have a job for you two i want you to add all Images of Every Movie that User:76.28.75.140 and when you are finished you'll be Promised not to do Sisters Marrying Brothers. BlueKraid: Come On who do you think you are?, I Don't even know you. Brain Kurtz: I'm Brain Kurtz, you sisters marrying brothers fans NOW GET TO WORK!!!! (BlueKraid adds Images of Every Movie that User:76.28.75.140 just added) Brain Kurtz: Good work BlueKraid What you need to do is to Add Horror Movies all of Them. BlueKraid: All Horror Movies!, I Like Baby Movies! Brain Kurtz: I Said Add All Horror Movies Now! BlueKraid: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Meanwhile in Fan Fiction Wiki) User:76.28.75.140: Great news Friends BlueKraid will Add All Horror Movies on Movie Database Wikia in Every Year and I Just Add Family Movie. Bubbles8218: Great, now who will like to watch Disney Movies That 76.28.75.140 Made? User:76.28.75.140: Me Daviddizor: Me Jillian1234: Me 761954: Me (Bubbles8218 and her friends watch Disney Movies That 76.28.75.140 Made) Category:Being Punished